


Bonding Exercise

by mechafly



Category: Beast (Band), K-pop
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-13
Updated: 2013-06-13
Packaged: 2017-12-14 20:57:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/841306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mechafly/pseuds/mechafly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PWP ABOUT <i>BONDING</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bonding Exercise

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written and posted on LJ on 17th April, 2011.

"We shouldn't have left you to sleep on the floor," Doojoon's saying.  Hyunseung doesn't notice the back cramp he has from sleeping on the hard living room floor all night. He doesn't even hear what Doojoon says to him, because Doojoon's only wearing boxers, black cotton ones that hang suggestively around his hips and leave the tanned, muscled meat of Doojoon's thighs on full display. Hyunseung's looking up with his mouth falling open as Doojoon asks, Are you alright. Hyunseung nods and licks his lips.

\--

"That's really distracting," Hyunseung points out later. "Stop." Doojoon blinks tiredly at him. They're lying on the bed next to each other, watching old dramas on Doojoon's laptop in what Doojoon calls 'a bonding exercise' and Hyunseung calls 'really bad TV'.

"You're not enjoying it?" Doojoon half-leers at him and Hyunseung doesn't know whether Doojoon means to look that perverted or if that's just his face. He can feel his face going hot as Doojoon nudges him in the shoulder, sending warmth crawling down Hyunseung's arm. Hyunseung tries to shift but Doojoon wiggles closer until his side is pressed against Hyunseung, hip-to-hip and arm-to-arm. Hyunseung swears his vision's going funny.

"You're making it worse," he whines, and Doojoon laughs and slides a warm, callused hand under Hyunseung's T-shirt. Hyunseung spasms on the bed and tries to wriggle away but Doojoon rolls on top of him and holds his hips down with both hands. Hyunseung knows he's bright red and tries to control his breathing and fails miserably. "Your thighs," Hyunseung gasps, feeling the tight, rock-solid mass of Doojoon's thighs settle around his hips. "Um," Hyunseung adds, when Doojoon cocks his head and starts moving.

\--

Why are we doing this again, Hyunseung asks when Doojoon's got him topless and they've kissed for what feels like an hour straight without stopping and Doojoon's firm hands are sliding down to the front of Hyunseung's track pants to cup his dick and Hyunseung frantically groping Doojoon's ass for all it's worth. Doojoon grins into the next kiss, his mouth warm and deep and good enough to leave Hyunseung's brain so fuzzy he doesn't remember asking anything. "Bonding," Doojoon murmurs, and finally, finally takes his pants off.

\--

After what has felt like weeks and weeks of build-up, orgasming with Doojoon is slightly disappointing. Doojoon grunts and slides his hands into the space between Hyunseung's thighs and manhandles his balls until Hyunseung feels like he's going to explode and has to scream at Doojoon to get off him, which Doojoon starts to do until Hyunseung rolls him over. "Just stay right there," Hyunseung mutters, and Doojoon shrugs happily and tells Hyunseung he isn't going anywhere. So Hyunseung runs his hands down Doojoon's legs as slowly as he possible can, savoring all of it: the way Doojoon's muscles ripple under his hands, the warmth and heat of them, the tightness when Hyunseung squeezes them, first gentle and then rougher because Doojoon looks infuriatingly unperturbed by all of this. But Doojoon's hard too, his penis reddish and erect and way too distracting, and Hyunseung dips down and licks the tip. He looks up and Doojoon's eyes widen for a second, and Hyunseung smirks up at him and proceeds to lick and mouth his way down one of Doojoon's thighs, and then the other, up and down until he thinks he's got the contours of Doojoon's legs mapped firmly in his mind. He leaves a perfectly round little bite in the hard meat of Doojoon's left inner thigh, right below the crease of Doojoon's pelvis, and sucks it gently as Doojoon groans and runs his hands through Hyunseung's hair.

\--

"I could suck you off," Hyunseung smiles, "but I'd rather fuck you instead. How about it?" Doojoon's hair is a total mess and he's all sweaty and flushed, and somehow Hyunseung still manages to find him hot instead of mildly repulsive.

Doojoon looks up at him with a small smile. "I don't know, after what you've put me through a blowjob sounds just perfect right now, don't you think?" Hyunseung leans down and they end up kissing for another good five minutes, tongues sliding in and out and Hyunseung presses his tongue deep into Doojoon's mouth, enough to make Doojoon moan and pull Hyunseung closer. When they break apart Hyunseung wastes no time getting his mouth around Doojoon's dick and blowing him, and the strangled noises Doojoon makes as he pushes Hyunseung off him shortly after Hyunseung's started are pretty amusing. Hyunseung wipes semen off his face with a grin and fondles Doojoon's thighs. Doojoon groans, an arm over his face. "You've done that before," he says after a minute.

Hyunseung rolls his eyes at Doojoon's surprised tone and gets to work pulling Doojoon's thighs together. What's left of the mess of sweat and ejaculate between Doojoon's legs is slick and hot, and when Hyunseung starts sliding and pushing his dick between Doojoon's thighs it's rough and satisfying, the press and squeeze of Doojoon's muscles getting him off far sooner than he would have preferred. He comes with a moan of disappointment and resists slapping Doojoon in the ass when he chuckles in the silence.

\--

They end up curled up in bed, Hyunseung shifting constantly because Doojoon's hands all over him are too warm, and there's a wet spot he's trying to avoid except Doojoon's taking up all the dry spaces on the bed. Doojoon tells him to settle down and Hyunseung sighs and tries not to think about how weird it is that he's just had sex with one of his best friends, a friend he'd thought (and still thinks, when he contemplates it) was straight, who he's living with and has to see every day, oh god.

"Stop freaking out," Doojoon murmurs, and when Hyunseung looks, Doojoon's eyes are still closed and he's smiling gently.

"We didn't even lock the door." Hyunseung cringes when Doojoon props himself up on one arm and runs his hands through Hyunseung's hair. Nobody's home, he murmurs, and pulls Hyunseung practically into his arms, until Hyunseung's locked into an embrace he can't get out of. Sleep, Doojoon whispers into Hyunseung's hair, and Hyunseung frowns with his cheek pressed into Doojoon's warm, slow-moving chest until he finally does.


End file.
